The present invention relates to laser cutting devices for cutting machine tools and in particular it relates to a laser cutting head to be used in a fiber optic laser cutting system in a cutting/punching machine tool for sheet metal.
The use of laser systems for cutting, engraving and welding parts is well known and widely used in the sector of machine tools for processing metal sheets and plates.